Be My Angel
by Hey Its Melmel
Summary: (College!AU) Dimana Yosuke adalah anak pendiam yang memiliki kehidupan yang berat. Dan Souji adalah anak santai yang lumayan anti sosial dan sedikit badboy. (Mengandung Yaoi, non-con dan kekerasan)


**Be My Angel**

Souji Seta/Yosuke Hanamura

**Rating** : Teen

**Disclaimer** : Persona bukan punya saya!

First time saya menulis di fandom P4. ^_^

**Warning** : Cerita ini adalah AU. Sifat benar-benar berubah. Dimana Yosuke adalah anak pendiam yang memiliki kehidupan yang berat. Dan Souji adalah anak santai yang lumayan anti sosial dan sedikit badboy. Di cerita ini mengandung non-con dan kekerasan.

**Yang tidak bisa menerima unsur AU dan kekerasan, mending tidak usah di lanjutkan.**

A/N = Zen adalah OC!

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam musim semi yang hangat dan Yosuke bisa mendengar suara jangkrik dan angin yang bergemerisik lembut melalui pohon di luar jendela lantai dua nya. Ia membalut dirinya dengan selimut dan berjalan ke jendela, membiarkan angin membelai wajahnya, dan untuk sejenak, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Ia menutup matanya dan membayangkan dirinya sedang berlayar dengan sebuah perahu di lautan, jauh dari segala sesuatu dalam kehidupan nyatanya. Ia membungkuk lebih dekat ke jendela dan ia bisa mencium aroma tanah yang terbentang di bawah langit malam.

Dan kemudian Yosuke mendengar suara pintu depan dibanting. Ia tahu apa artinya itu. _Dia_ ada di rumah. _Dia_ akan ada di atas, di kamarnya dalam hitungan menit dan kemudian cobaan di malam hari ini bagi Yosuke akan dimulai. Dia mencengkeram selimut yang ada pada dirinya dengan erat saat ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia bisa mengingat kapan tepatnya mimpi buruk ini dimulai : pacar baru ibu-nya, Zen, telah memintanya untuk membantu memperbaiki sebuah mobil tua. Yosuke tidak suka Zen dari awal - menjengkelkan dan memiliki sifat yang selalu menggunakan kekerasan fisik. Lebih dari dua kali ia melihat Zen memukul ibunya untuk beberapa hal yang tampaknya sepele. Yosuke pernah bertanya kepada ibunya mengapa dia tidak meninggalkan Zen. Dan ibunya menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa jauh darinya, sayang." Tetapi hari itu - hari dimana Zen meminta Yosuke untuk membantunya memperbaiki sebuah mobil lain - ia tampak berbeda. Lebih baik. Lebih ramah.

Yosuke pura-pura tidak merasakannya ketika bagian dada Zen menempel dengan punggungnya, sambil menunjukkan kepadanya setiap bagian pada kap mobil, tetapi ia tidak bisa berpura-pura itu tidak terjadi ketika ia merasa tangan Zen membelai panggulnya. Ia terlalu kaget untuk melakukan apa pun kecuali berdiri di sana dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Malam itu setelah ibu Yosuke sudah tidur, Zen menyelinap ke kamar Yosuke, mencekiknya dan membisikkan hal-hal kotor ke telinganya . Itu adalah pertama kalinya Yosuke pernah menyentuh - atau disentuh - oleh orang lain dan itu sangat membuatnya ketakutan. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi jelas baginya adalah fakta bahwa selama ia memuaskan Zen pada malam hari, ibunya tidak akan di aniaya dan dilecehkan lagi.

Malam ini Yosuke merasa tidak ingin mengikuti kemauan Zen. Ia hanya ingin satu malam yang damai, malam yang hening, malam yang ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman . Kemudian, pintu kamarnya di banting keras, membuat Yosuke tahu bahwa malam ini tidak akan menjadi malam yang baik, yang selama ini ia impikan. Pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka dan cahaya dari lorong menyeruak masuk dari sela-sela, siluet pacar ibunya, Zen, sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia berjalan masuk secara diam-diam dan menutup pintu, menguncinya. Lalu segera berjalan ke Yosuke dan menarik kasar selimut dari tubuhnya.

* * *

Saat itu Souji Seta tengah mengatur buku-buku di toko buku kampus di mana dia bekerja ketika ia mendengar bel pintu berbunyi, menyatakan ada orang yang memasuki toko itu. Ia berbalik untuk menatap Yosuke yang telah berjalan masuk.

"Hei, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Yosuke merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. "Aku butuh buku-buku ini," katanya seraya menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Souji. Souji berusaha untuk tidak menatap luka memar yang ada di pergelangan tangan Yosuke saat dia menjelaskan bahwa buku-buku itu untuk kelas ekonominya.

"Ekonomi?"

"Ya. Kelas yang membosankan." Jawab lelaki itu, memutar matanya. "Siapa namamu?"

Souji tersenyum kecil. "Aku Souji Seta. Kau bisa memanggilku Souji." katanya, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yosuke Hanamura."

"Ah, aku pernah mendengar tentang kau," kata Souji sambil tertawa pelan dan berhenti tiba-tiba ketika ia melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Yosuke. "Bukan yang buruk-buruk, aku hanya pernah dengar kau menjadi badut kelas. "

"Oh , keren. Jadi,-" Yosuke melihat sekeliling. "Apakah kau memiliki bukunya?"

"Oh," kata Souji, tersentak kembali ke lembaran di tangannya. "Benar. Bukunya." Ia membaca kertas itu dan mulai mencari di lorong-lorong buku sampai beberapa buku tertumpuk di tangannya. Ia menempatkan buku-buku itu di meja dan menghitung jumlah harganya.

Yosuke merogoh beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya dan Souji menyadari betapa imutnya dia, sedang bersusah payah mengambil uang yang ada di saku celananya. Setelah Yosuke mendapatkan sejumlah uang, ia memberikannya kepada Souji. Souji menerimanya dan segera memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam sebuah tas.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan-kapan, ya." kata Souji sambil menyerahkan tas berisi buku-buku kepada Yosuke.

Yosuke memberinya senyuman lebar, matanya terfokus pada Souji untuk waktu yang sedikit lebih lama dari yang diperlukan. "Ya itu pasti. Mungkin kita bisa nongkrong bersama-sama juga."

Lelaki berambut silver gelap itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ide yang bagus."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa!"

Souji menyaksikan lelaki berambut coklat yang imut itu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari toko buku. Souji tidak dikenal sebagai pribadi yang mudah mendapatkan teman. Namun, rasanya ada sesuatu pada lelaki itu yang membuatnya suka padanya secara instan.

* * *

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Ibu Yosuke bertanya sambil meletakkan piring makan di atas meja. "Dan apa kau sudah mendapatkan buku-buku keuanganmu itu?"

"Ekonomi, ma," kata Yosuke, mengoreksi ibunya. "Aku butuh buku ekonomi dan aku sudah mendapatkannya. Yang bertugas di toko buku tadi kelihatan keren juga. Kami rencananya akan _hang out_ kapan-kapan.." Yosuke mendengar pacar ibunya membersihkan tenggorokannya saat Yosuke menempatkan sendok dan garpu di samping piring. Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah Zen yang tampaknya tidak senang dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengajaknya kesini," kata Zen dengan nada kasar. "Aku tidak mau ada sekelompok kucing liar di rumah ini." Matanya melakukan kontak dengan Yosuke. "Jelas?"

"Yep," Jawab Yosuke, menurunkan matanya dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan kemarahan yang mulai tercipta di dadanya.

"Yep ?!" Zen bangkit dari meja, matanya menyipit. "Kau berani menjawabku dengan kata itu lagi?!"

Yosuke benci ketika Zen bertingkah seperti itu, mengatur segalanya seakan ia adalah penguasa bumi dan alam semesta. Yosuke bukan anak yang bodoh. Ia sudah berumur sembilan belas! Tetapi ia takut untuk meninggalkan rumah, takut untuk meninggalkan ibunya sendirian dengan monster ini, sehingga ia terpaksa mengikuti alur yang ada dengan omong kosong konyol nya. "Ya, Pak," katanya. Dia ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri, lelah menuruti peraturan-peraturan bodoh Zen.

"Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini semakin buruk saja. Selama kau tinggal di sini, kau tidak akan menunjukkan apapun padaku kecuali rasa hormat."

Yosuke harus berjuang untuk menahan dirinya dari memutar matanya atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya nanti. Ia pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang di luar batas, yang membawanya ke sebuah akhir yang tidak bagus.

"Ya, Pak," ulang Yosuke sebelum ibunya menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan makan. Ia memandang ke arah ibunya yang menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Kadang-kadang ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia mau repot-repot berusaha untuk melindungi ibunya itu.

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah cara paling 'licik' yang pernah dilakukan Souji dalam hidupnya, untuk merubah jadwalnya sehingga ia memiliki kelas ekonomi yang sama dengan Yosuke. Ia menyelinap ke kursi di depannya dan tersenyum saat mata Yosuke melebar, terkejut melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yosuke berbisik, menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman di balik tangannya.

"Mengubah jadwalku. Aku dengar kelas ini menantang, dan aku suka tantangan.." Souji tidak terlalu berbohong. Kelas itu memang menantang dan itu adalah kelas terakhir pada hari itu. Souji lebih suka pulang dengan 'ekonomi' di pikirannya daripada Kalkulus. "Ku pikir ini salah satu cara kita bisa belajar bersama setelah sekolah." Senyum Yosuke memudar dan ia berbalik untuk menatap bukunya.

"Aku tidak tahu," katanya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

* * *

Setelah kelas usai, Yosuke bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas dengan cepat hingga Souji hampir tidak bisa mengejarnya sebelum akhirnya dia sampai di tempat parkir, dimana kemudian Yosuke melambat, berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Hei!" Souji berteriak. "Tunggu!" Yosuke berhenti dan berbalik, menyesuaikan tas berisi buku-buku di bahunya. Souji merobek selembar kertas dari buku catatannya dan menuliskan nomor teleponnya di atasnya. "Jaga-jaga jika kau ingin belajar bersama-sama kapan-kapan." Atau hubungi dan menawarkan untuk pergi kencan bersama juga kedengarannya lebih bagus.

Yosuke melihat selembar kertas itu sesaat, dengan setengah-tersenyum menerimanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Terima kasih, Souji!

"Um - apa aku bisa...mendapatkan nomormu?"

"Apa-ku ?"

"Nomormu. Nomor teleponmu."

Yosuke menggigit bibir bawahnya selama satu menit sebelum perlahan-lahan menulis nomornya di bagian bawah kertas yang telah diberi Souji kepadanya. Ia merobek bagian bawah kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada Souji. "Jangan telepon di atas jam sepuluh."

"Tidak masalah," kata Souji, tersenyum. "Sampai ketemu hari Senin."

"Tentu! Semoga hari liburmu menyenangkan, Souji!" Yosuke masuk ke mobilnya dengan cepat dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia baru saja membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Yosuke menyelinap ke dalam tempat tidurnya, berdoa dalam hati agar Zen ketiduran saat itu juga. Zen tadi 'minum' banyak setelah makan malam dan Yosuke hanya bisa berharap dia pingsan di suatu tempat di lantai bawah. Namun, tidak beruntung. Yosuke menutup matanya erat saat ia mendengar langkah kaki Zen menaiki tangga, membuat suara berderit yang membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Lalu ada suara daun pintunya yang diputar dengan pelan. Yosuke mencoba menenangkan napasnya, mencoba terlihat seperti sedang tertidur lelap. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan keberadaan orang lain di sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Yosuke tersentak ketika ia merasakan sapuan jari Zen di pipinya.

"Bangun," desis Zen. "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur." Ia menarik selimut itu dan membuangnya ke lantai, membuat Yosuke membuka matanya lebar karena terkejut. "Apa-apaan ini?" Zen bertanya ketika ia melihat Yosuke masih berpakaian lengkap. "Cepat lepas semuanya!" Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Kumohon," erang Yosuke. "Jangan nyalakan lampunya." Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada harus melakukan hal ini dalam suasana terang. Setidaknya dalam kegelapan, Yosuke bisa memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura itu adalah orang lain- tetapi dalam cahaya terang, ia tidak bisa. Ia menjadi sadar diri dan malu, dan pacar ibunya tampak senang akan hal itu.

Pria yang sedang mabuk itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Yosuke, mencengkeramnya kencang, dan menarik Yosuke ke arahnya. "Kau pikir aku sedang bermain-main denganmu!?"

Yosuke menatapnya, sebelum menurunkan dagunya, tanda bahwa ia menyerah. Zen melepaskan cengkramannya, membiarkan pergi dan melihat Yosuke menanggalkan pakaian, matanya menelusuri setiap inci kulit yang terlihat. Yosuke naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelinap ke bawah selimut sementara Zen melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

Ini adalah rutinitas. Yosuke tahu dalam beberapa detik, sprei tempat tidur akan menjadi berantakan dan kotor.

Setelah itu, penyerangnya akan berpakaian dengan cepat, mengancam untuk menyakiti ibunya jika Yosuke mengatakan satu kata tentang hal itu, melemparkan beberapa penghinaan padanya dan berkata, "Sama-sama," sebelum menutup pintu dan pergi dari kamar itu, seolah Yosuke harus mengucapkan terima kasih atas pengalaman kekerasan seksualnya.

* * *

Yosuke tahu ia seharusnya pergi dari sini, untuk keluar, untuk mendapatkan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada ini. Namun tidak akan semudah itu. Ia mematikan lampu, menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur, mengetahui bahwa keesokan paginya, luka memar akan terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan ibunya tidak akan pernah bertanya dari mana mereka berasal.

* * *

Saat itu sekitar jam setengah tujuh malam di hari Sabtu, ketika telepon genggamnya berdering. ID penelepon menunjukkan itu Souji Seta dan Yosuke tersenyum sambil mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hei, Souji," sapanya.

"Hei -? Aku penasaran. Apakah kau ingin bertemu denganku di sebuah tempat di kota dan makan bersama?"

Yosuke pastinya ingin sekali. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Souji bukanlah hal yang buruk sama sekali. "Tentu."

Mereka membuat rencana untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran lokal dan Yosuke memberi tatapan bingung dan heran ketika Souji duduk di sampingnya. Souji bertindak seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling alami di dunia, namun Youske hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Souji bertanya sebelum memasukkan kentang goreng ke mulutnya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Reaksi pertama Yosuke adalah menunduk, menatap makanannya dan menghindar untuk menjawab, tetapi ia pikir itu terlalu jelas jika ia sedang mengindari pertanyaan itu, dan membuatnya tampak lebih mencurigakan. "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Souji meraih serbet dan mengelap garam dan sedikit minyak dari jari-jarinya sebelum tiba-tiba menyambar pergelangan tangan Yosuke dan memperlihatkan garis ungu yang ada di sana. "Sungguh? Lalu dari mana ini berasal?" Matanya serius, sedang menunggu jawaban.

Yosuke menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Souji dan duduk diam selama satu menit sebelum menjawab. "Pacar ibuku dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik," jelasnya. Itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong - hanya bukan penjelasan seluruhnya mengenai memar itu. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya jawaban itu yang Souji dapatkan.

"Hey," kata Souji, tampak sedikit lebih santai. "Aku sepertinya bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Ayah tiriku juga orang yang kurang ajar."

'Kau tidak tahu setengah dari itu,' pikir Yosuke. Sejenak, ia ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Souji. Ia ingin terbuka kepadanya, memohon bantuan kepadanya dan kemudian menemukan beberapa solusi ajaib dimana ia tidak harus pulang ke rumah tanpa menyebabkan ibunya berada di titik yang berbahaya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini?" Souji bertanya. "Aku menikmati waktu berdua kita. Mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi"

Yosuke menggeleng, menelan ludahnya dengan susah. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus belajar. Mungkin lain kali."

"Kau berbohong," kata Souji sambil tertawa pelan. "Tidak ada yang benar-benar belajar pada akhir pekan." Souji tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia menutupi tangan Yosuke dengan tangannya sendiri dan terkejut ketika Yosuke menarik tangannya cepat. "Maaf, aku -."

"Ya. Aku harus pergi kurasa. Sampai jumpa di kelas."

"Yosuke, tunggu," panggil Souji, dengan cepat mengumpulkan bungkus makanan mereka dan minuman dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Tetapi itu sudah terlambat. Pada saat ia mendongak, Yosuke sudah menghilang.

* * *

Yosuke berdiri lama di bawah shower hingga air hangat terganti oleh air dingin, yang membuat ia menggigil. Meskipun begitu, ia masih tidak merasa bersih. Ia bisa menggunakan setengah botol sabun cair dan masih merasa kotor, tetapi ia harus keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera berpakaian. Pacar ibunya berlaku tanpa ampun padanya tadi malam, kesal karena Yosuke telah membuat beberapa komentar kurang ajar saat makan malam dan menolak untuk meminta maaf dan tubuh Yosuke bisa merasakan konsekuensinya.

* * *

Ia belum mengenakan baju sepenuhnya ketika telepon genggamnya berdering, dan ia terkejut mendapati Souji meneleponnya lagi. "Halo?"

"Hei, menurutmu bagaimana jika kita hari ini bolos kelas untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lebih menyenangkan misalnya?"

Yosuke tertawa. Ia harus mengakui, ide itu cukup bagus. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bersenang-senang. "Keren! Dimana -"

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Di mana kau tinggal?"

Yosuke menggigit bibir, tidak yakin apakah ia harus memberitahu Souji atau tidak. Ia tidak terlalu tahu tentang lelaki ini. Dan bagaimana jika ia muncul tiba-tiba pada suatu malam? Itu bisa menjadi situasi yang buruk.

"Yosuke? Apakah kau masih di sana? "

"Ya. Um, bagaimana kalau aku bertemu denganmu di suatu tempat?"

"Hmm ... oke, temui aku di taman dekat kampus. Bagaimana?"

"Oke! Aku akan segera berada di sana." Ia mematikan telepon dan memasukkan ke dalam sakunya, memakai bajunya lebih cepat.

* * *

Membolos itu rasanya aneh. Tetapi Yosuke tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau hari ini terasa menyenangkan. Dia dan Souji duduk di atas rumput sambil meminum soda, sementara Souji berbicara tentang bab pelajaran yang kurang ia sukai. Untuk sebagian besar, Yosuke hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali-sekali. Souji memiliki suara yang menenangkan. Ia pikir ia bisa mendengarkannya sepanjang sore dan tidak merasa bosan. Ia bersantai di atas rumput dan menyaksikan awan mengambang di langit biru di atasnya. Kadang-kadang ia berharap ia berada di atas sana, satu juta mil jauhnya, mengambang melalui awan di mana tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya. Dia mendesah pelan dan segera menyadari bahwa ia sedang diawasi, atau lebih tepatnya, di perhatikan.

"Apa?" ia bertanya, menoleh ke arah Souji.

"Hanya berpikir," adalah jawaban sederhana Souji.

"Tentang?"

"Nah," kata Souji, ikut berbaring di samping Yosuke, menopang bagian atas tubuhnya dengan siku. "Aku hanya berpikir betapa sulitnya harus menjaga segala sesuatu di dalam. Itu pasti sangat membuat satu jiwa merasa keberatan, atau bahkan lebih parah."

Yosuke bergeser sedikit, tidak nyaman, dan perlahan-lahan bangkit dari rerumputan. Ia tidak tahu persis apa yang Souji coba katakan , tapi apa pun itu, itu pasti menjurus pada dirinya. "Kurasa iya." Jika ia tidak terdengar keberatan atau terganggu, mungkin Souji tidak akan mengusik tentang itu lagi.

Souji menatapnya kuat, membuat Yosuke merasa seolah-olah Souji bisa melihat dalam dirinya. Mungkin sampai bisa melihat rahasia, melihat rasa sakit dan berbagai rasa bersalahnya. "Kau tahu," kata Souji, merobek sehelai rumput menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. "Aku pendengar yang cukup baik." Dia menunggu reaksi dari Yosuke, setengah-berharap Yosuke bisa menjadi terbuka dengannya dan membiarkan Souji memperbaiki masalah apa pun yang ada pada dirinya. Namun itu tidak terjadi.

"Akan selalu kuingat itu," Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Yosuke. Dengan setiap tawaran yang Souji buat, Yosuke merasa dirinya bergerak satu langkah lebih dekat untuk memberitahunya apa yang sedang terjadi. Itulah masalahnya – sekali ia menceritakan semuanya, ia tidak akan bisa mengambilnya kembali. Hal terakhir yang Yosuke inginkan adalah dikenal sebagai anak kuliah yang tidak bisa melawan pacar ibunya yang menjijikkan. Belum lagi konsekuensi dari siapa pun di rumah yang mencari tahu. Ia bahkan tidak ingin berpikir tentang hal itu.

Souji mengangkat tangan Yosuke ke mulutnya, membaliknya dan memberinya ciuman lembut di salah satu titik di luka memar pada pergelangan tangannya dan Yosuke dengan cepat menyambar tangannya kembali. Kali ini Souji tidak meminta maaf. Ia menatap langsung ke mata Yosuke dan berkata, "Jika kau merasa perlu tempat untuk curhat atau sebagainya untuk menjernihkan pikiran jika kondisi di rumah terlalu gila untuk kau tahan, - kau memiliki nomor teleponku"

Yosuke mengangguk bisu. "Mungkin aku harus kembali ke rumah." Ia berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakang celana jeansnya dan berjalan bersampingan dengan Souji ke mobilnya. Ia menambahkan, "Ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Itu adalah kebohongan yang mengerikan dan ia tahu itu, dan Souji mungkin tahui itu juga. Mengetahui bahwa Souji selalu mengkhawatirkannya hanya akan menambah rasa bersalah untuk apa yang sudah ia punya sekarang ini.

Dorongan untuk meraih dan memeluk Yosuke, untuk menarik dia dan melindunginya , sangat kuat sampai-sampai Souji harus menahan dirinya. Mereka berada di titik canggung dalam persahabatan mereka dan ia sudah menyeberangi garis itu meski tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. "Mengapa kau tidak _hang out_ di tempatku? Ibu dan ayah tiriku tidak akan peduli."

Yosuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan memicingkan mata ke arah matahari, mencoba untuk memutuskan.

* * *

Ia tahu ia terlambat. Sangat terlambat ketika ia akhirnya menelepon ke rumah. Ibunya menjawab pada dering pertama.

"Hei, ma."

"Yosuke, kemana saja dirimu? Oh Tuhan, aku kira kau menghilang dan tidak akan pernah pulang!"

"Ma, tenang. Aku hanya sedang bersama teman. Aku pikir aku ingin menginap di ingin sedikit _keluar dari rumah_, itu saja.." Yosuke bisa mendengar kelegaan dalam suara ibunya saat ia menjawab.

"Oh, tentu, tentu nak, aku tahu. Aku tahu kau stress hari-hari ini. Hati-hati, oke?"

"Oke, ma." Ia menatap Souji yang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya, dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa mendengar segala percakapan dirinya dengan ibunya. Yosuke merendahkan suaranya. "Dan, ma. Aku mencintaimu, oke? Jangan biarkan Zen memulai bualannya dengan mama malam ini."

"Oh, sayang, jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Nikmati saja liburan kecilmu itu."

"Selamat malam, ma." Ia menyudahi teleponnya dan berbalik menghadap Souji "Kurasa aku akan menginap di rumahmu malam ini."

* * *

Rumah Souji cukup, bersih dan modern. Ibunya mungkin mengeluarkan usaha yang tidak sedikit untuk membuatnya seperti itu. Yosuke melihat sekitar, mencari-cari noda atau debu atau apa pun dan ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Rumah ini benar-benar bersih. Ibu Souji memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum pada mereka dan Yosuke melihat tidak ada tatapan sedih di mata birunya, tidak terlihat kelelahan. Wanita itu segera bergabung dengan ayah tiri Souji.

"Bu, ini Yosuke Hanamura. Dia akan menginap di sini malam ini," kata Souji blak-blakan.

"Oh, tentu, tidak masalah. Kami memiliki beberapa tambahan selimut di lemari tetapi kau mungkin tidak akan membutuhkannya sebab malam hari di sini lebih sering terasa hangat. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Yosuke-kun, dan minta saja jika kau butuh sesuatu. " Wanita itu bahkan tersenyum lagi saat ia berjalan keluar.

"Pacar barumu?" Ayah tiri Souji bertanya dengan nada jengkel.

"Tutup saja mulutmu. Bukan urusanmu."

Yosuke nyaris tersenyum lebar melihat cara Souji menangani ayah tirinya. Itu mengagumkan.

* * *

A/N 2 : Karakter-karakter lainnya seperti Yukiko, Chie, dll baru akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

A/N 3 : OOC? Iya, memang. Khusus untuk cerita ini, aku buat sifat mereka 180 derajat berubah. Tapi tidak kok untuk cerita lain yang akan kubuat. Jadi, bagaimana? Kurasa kisah ini bakal terbagi ke 4 chapter. Sebelum tahun baru semoga saja sudah selesai. Review? Well, setidaknya beri tahu aku jika ini layak dilanjutkan? Karena aku sudah mulai bekerja pada chapter selanjutnya. Atau lumayan beritau aku kalau km memang baca. Beri tahu aku keberadaanmu meski hanya sekedar "Hai, aku baca!" ^_^ Karena, well, aku ga terlalu tahu banyak orang indo di fandom ini. :) Ya, kali aja kita bisa jadi teman dan fangirlingan bareng.

Thank you!


End file.
